1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate unit for supplying signals to a drive target (drive object) and to a printer including the wiring substrate unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the wiring units connected to various apparatuses to supply signals thereto are known. For example, in the field of recording apparatuses provided with a great number of recording elements for recording images, characters, and the like on an object recording medium such as a recording paper, it is desired to increase the number of the recording elements and arrange them in high density in order to meet the requirements of high-speed printing and high-resolution printing, in recent years. As a result, the contact points of the wiring substrate which are connected to the contact points of the recording elements are also increased along with the increased recording elements. Therefore, the contact points of the wiring substrate arranged in high density. Thereby, it becomes complicated to draw wires from the input portion to the plurality of contact points of the wiring substrate.
Here, as a configuration for making it easy to draw the wires, the wiring body to be connected to the piezoelectric actuator of an ink-jet head is known. In this wiring body, two of wiring substrates are stacked; and a plurality of substrate-side contact points corresponding to a plurality of element-side contact points of the piezoelectric actuator, input portions, and wires connected to the substrate-side contact points from the input portions are arranged so as to be divided in the two wiring substrates. Then, a through hole is formed in one of the wiring substrates facing the piezoelectric actuator at the position facing the substrate-side contact points formed on the other wiring substrate, and the substrate-side contact points formed on the other wiring substrate are exposed from the through hole to the piezoelectric actuator side. In this manner, the plurality of substrate-side contact points and the input portions are arranged separately on the two wiring substrates to make it easy to draw the wires from the input portions to the substrate-side contact points.
However, in the known wiring body, the two input portions arranged respectively on the two wiring substrates are shifted or separated in the stacked direction of the two wiring substrates. Therefore, two signal supply portions to be connected to the two input portions have to be separated in the stacked direction. Therefore, it is necessary to connect the signal supply portions to the two input portions, respectively.